


The Spirit Of Christmas

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Iristo Weekend, drama will be contained here, the christmas themed fic we should have had last month but it's being written now instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: "I don't know how to love at all."





	The Spirit Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 1) based off a movie on netflix of the same name  
> 2) not only human au, but like. super au. will be explained better further on  
> 3) iris' mother's name is Mora, and any last names that come up, well, if you need clarification the comment box is right at the bottom :)

Iris flopped onto her bed, rolling her eyes. She'd thought that this relationship would be different, but it went the same way. Five, six months of dates and kissing, pretty little gifts and rolls in the hay. Cancelling dates because she needed to go into work, putting her entire life on hold for her boss, Ellen. The latest boy, Zach, got tired of it. Like they always did. And hell, his breakup... Trying to break it gently, trying to be sweet, hah!

He'd taken her to this little italian place, shifting in his seat. The gentleman he was, he waited until the main course to break the news.

"Iris?" His eyebrows had furrowed. "I... We have to talk about something."

She paused between bites, a chunk of meatball in her mouth and her own eyebrows raised. She slowly finished chewing and nodded for him to continue, him gently taking her hand.

"We've been dating for a while, and," He laughs a bit, and his smiling was one thing that'd always been so, so dazzling. "I've gotten to know you pretty well. Waking up beside you, going on dates with you, everything about you is pretty special."

Iris' heart dropped.

"I would never try to tell you that you weren't- and I'm sure that you'd kill me if I tried." He snorted. "You're beautiful and driven and interesting, and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

He paused, waiting too long, waiting for her approval, and she nodded once, her bangs bouncing. She'd left her hair free tonight, thinking it'd be a pain to undo if they ended up tripping to her bed again. But something about his tone...

"Go on?"

"I don't think that I'm going to make you happy."

She sighed in relief, letting her head fall back onto the seat.

"I-" Zach sounded confused, almost panicked, as she seemed to completely ignore what he's saying, shifted into a more comfortable position in her seat. "It always felt like there was only one thing you had time for, and it wasn't me... And I'm not going to try to get in the way of that, of your career. I have more respect for you than that."

"Oh thank god," She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were gonna propose."

"Would proposing have made you happy?"

"God no."

"Then... That's fine." He shifted and picked up his drink for a small sip.

Iris leant forward and pointed at his plate with her fork. "Are you going to eat that?"

He pushed the plate towards her.

"You like..." He swallowed. "You like it when I'm strong, when I don't want to talk, when we can just curl up together. And that's all good and fun, but... that's not what relationships are. That's not everything that I want from them, and maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I'm asking too much, but I really wish that it could have been perfect."

Iris moaned over a particularly good bite of his steak.

Zach stuttered but tried to keep going. "I- I mean. It was good, we were good. But I can't keep going like this, can't keep trying to-" He frowned.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Iris pulled a hand out of her hair, finished swallowing. "Hm? Oh, yeah of course."

"You don't really seem like it, Iris."

She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the table. "Alright, let's talk about what you're saying. I'm too focused on my work, I don't care about other people, I'm single minded to a fault, I'm a heartless bitch,"

Zach opened his mouth to interrupt but she held up a finger to shush him.

"I have too much heart but never spend any of it on you, I have childhood trauma concerning love- you can thank Doug for that one- and, ha, the funniest one, I don't know how to love at all." She offered a smile.

"I- uh- what?"

"You don't want me to go on, do you? I've heard this spiel, Zach. There isn't much you could say to surprise me. I'm surprised we even got this far."

He simply blinked.

"Now, this has been fun, but I'm going to finish eating, we can split the check and go our separate ways, I give you back that baseball jersey I pretended to care about, you give me back my leather jacket- the plum one? It had the spare keys to my Dad's place in it, so, I kinda need that back." She stabbed a piece of broccoli with the fork and offered a smile. "Sound good?"

And then they did.

He'd been so stunned that he almost tried to pay for the whole check, but she raised an eyebrow and his cheeks reddened. She was sure that in a few months he'd call her back, drunk off his ass and only remembering her curves and how she fit into his arms, and the morning after that he'd remember everything about her that he'd fallen out of love with.

Or, well, whatever. That was how her mother had phrased it.

She glanced at the clock on her phone, watching it tick from 11:59 to 12:00. Hello December tenth.

Iris rolled the other way and buried her face in her pillow, tired of reliving the-

Oh, there was her phone.

She reached over and pulled the phone closer, answering without looking.

"Hello?"

"You'd better get that ass into some slacks first thing in the morning, and be at your desk when I come in there."

"As if I'd be anywhere else, Ellen." Iris couldn't help but smile.

"I'm well aware, Halphas. Just warning against waiting in any lines for coffee tomorrow, this news is huge."

"How huge?"

"Someone died, huge."

"Old Ramona Hellenez?"

"How in the hell did you guess?"

Iris sat up slowly. "I- I was joking. She really did kick the bucket?"

"Yep, and her granddaughter, Izira, wants the place sold by the new year. I'll be sending you down tomorrow night, princess. The eleventh, that is. You need to meet the appraiser, get the paperwork, and haul your ass back up here. You don't have any plans for christmas, right?"

"When do I ever?"

"That's my girl."

Iris smiled to herself. "Sounds good. I'll get to sleep, get the details in the morning."

The reply was a short noise of agreement and then the dial tone, and Iris set the phone aside to flop back down. Well, that was one way to get her mind off that boy!

Ellen was not a physically imposing woman, not at all. Average height with big eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks, red hair in a short bob and hips that seemed inviting until you noticed the low heels they led to, the furrow of her eyebrows, the crook in her smile. Ellen wasn't physically imposing, but anyone meeting her would be a fool not to be imposed.

Iris had never been imposed.

She'd seen herself in the woman, as if she'd found a mirror to who she'd be in twenty years. No husband, a prissy cat, a thriving garden, and a vicious career as the most cutthroat lawyer in upstate California.

How she'd ended up the best attorney in the firm? Well that was simple. She'd only ever requested a day off once to do some extra prep work for a case, never missed a meeting, only ever been five minutes late because of her caffeine addiction. She was much shorter than Ellen, hair much longer and generally pulled back in a low ponytail or a bun, and her heels were much taller. Effectively, she was Ellen's mini-me.

"Good, you're not late." The older woman shut the door behind her, propping a hand on her hip.

"Didn't I promise you last night that I wouldn't be?" Iris let an eyebrow rise.

"Eh, details." Ellen came forward and set a thin blue binder in front of the younger girl. "Here's the papers. There is one interesting bit, though I don't think it'll get in your way at all."

Iris was already flipping through the binder, scanning for where she'd have to sign, objectives she'd need to complete. "It just needs an appraisal and to be put on the market, right?" She glanced at the older woman. "It's been a week. Why hasn't the appraisal already been done?"

"Well," Ellen propped a hand on her hip. "Apparently the Inn has a bit of a reputation. The locals believe that the Inn is haunted, no appraiser will set foot in there."

The blonde couldn't help but stare at her. "So... We bring one of our people in."

"No, we have someone coming in tomorrow. Three pm, be there."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be there. But if this guy spooks, I'm bringing one of our people down. Someone with common sense."

The redhead laughed and knocked on her desk. "I knew you'd be good, girl. Now go get 'em, I wanna be in the Bahamas and not have to deal with this. And, between you and me, there's an opening available when Lara leaves for LA, and I can go to bat for you over Missy."


End file.
